Lil Sis
by FairyTails77
Summary: Wendy comes home one night with a job request and her four older dragon slayer brothers aren't to fond of the idea of their little sister going out on her own. Idea from a piece of fan art (sorry! can't remember the artist)


Having an older brother has never been easy for Wendy, but what made it even worse?

There was four of them and Natsu, Sting, Rogue and Gajeel were not to keen on the idea of their baby sister bringing home a job request.

Wendy walked in after a day of hanging out with Lucy to find all but Gajeel, playing some game she didn't recognize nor had any interest in. Gajeel was in the other room making dinner. He filled in as the "mom" in the family, mostly because he was the oldest out of the five.

"Natsu go steal that jet! Rogue I need you're help dri-"

*sounds of gunfire*

"Dammit Natsu! How many times are we going to have to restart before you can learn to STEAL A DAMN JET?It's not that hard!"

"Oh I'm SORRY, did you say something?! I couldn't here you over the sound of you getting blown up by a sticky bomb."

"What are yo-"

On the screen flashes "killed by Shadowdragon77"

"ROGUE! What the f-"

"Better watch you're language mister, children are present." Rogue barely contains his laughter as he acknowledges Wendy's presence in the room.

Sting looks around and spots Wendy, giving her a nod and then goes back to yelling at his brothers and their inability to complete the mission they were on.

"Hey Wendy, how was hanging out with Luce?" Natsu doesn't look away from his screen as he asks.

Wendy puts down her bag and hides a piece of paper underneath. "It was fun! We went to the library and looked up a couple of new books to read together and then spent the last few hours walking around town." Natsu gives a thumbs up for approval then carries on with the game, another series of words in red appearing on the screen. This time reading "you have committed suicide".

As Rogue and Sting continue to mock Natsu, Wendy strolls over to the counter with a book where Gajeel was making what looked like dinner.

"Hi Gajeel, what are you making?"

Gajeel takes a few seconds and tried to remember what exactly he was attempting.

"Can't really remember, but we may just end up with pizza again tonight."

A collective "sounds good!" rings from the living room while Wendy sighs and hits speed dial to order.

-about about half an hour later-

Dinner is always a race in their house. It's basically first come first serve and there's almost always arguing over the last bit of food, no matter how much they all ate.

"Gajeel you've already had six! I'm a starving boy!" Natsu puts on his pouty face.

"You're 17 Natsu, get over it. You're not getting any bigger anytime soon." Gajeel waves the pizza infront of his face tauntingly and then quickly snatches it away when Natsu lunges for it. Wendy takes the opportunity to reach for another one over her stack of books. She accidentally knocks the books over, grabbing everyone's attention as they hit the floor.

Wendy bends down to pick them up when she notices the paper is gone. "Where is it?" She asks herself.

"Looking for this squirt?" Gajeel holds up the paper with the words Job Request written as the header. Directly below were the words "one Mage needed only".

Wendy freezes.

"You're taking a solo mission and didn't tell us?!" Sting and Natsu choke on their food and Rogue glances over, half way through a piece of pizza.

"Y-yah. I was going to take this mission with Charle and was planning on leaving tomorrow morning. It's supposed to be a really easy one..."

"Just keep us updated on how it's going ok? No need to freak out." Everyone goes back to arguing and eating. Thinking she got off easy, Wendy sighs deeply.

"Or course you're going to have to take something of us with you." Rogue points out likes it's the most obvious thing in the world. The other three nod.

Wendy face-palms.

"I mean it's only for your sake really, can't have you going out there unarmed."

Wendy's face hits the table, knowing all too well where this conversation is going.

"Big brothers have to look out for their baby sisters right?" Once again everyone nods.

"To scare off the boys right?" Wendy muffles into the table.

Gajeel ruffles up her blue hair. "Don't worry squirt, boys are gross anyways. I mean have you seen Natsu?"

"Hey!"

"What?! I'm using you as an example! You should be honored!"

"Stuff it metal head!" Natsu throws an empty pizza box at Gajeel who easily dodges it.

The rest of the night continued like that until everyone decided to go go sleep for the night. Wendy stayed up a little later to pack for her trip, not looking forward to the train ride...

-the next morning-

Wendy carries everything downstairs in a small suitcase while Charle follows in pursuit holding what looks to be a purse. She's only going to be gone for a few days so she didn't need to pack that much.

It was around ten am so the boys were reluctantly awake (thanks to Rogue and his consistent nagging for them to get up). They all gathered in the living room watching tv when Wendy clunked her suitcase onto the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright I'm leaving! Bye everyone!"

Almost instantly the boys chased eachother, hurdling over the couch and coffee table to say goodbye to Wendy.

"Wait just a sec!" Gajeel pulls off his wristband and and puts it on her upper arm. Sting hands her one of his ear rings, not wanting to risk poking her with it. Rogue ties his necktie around her waist and Natsu follows in with wrapping his scarf around her neck.

Wendy sighed, knowing she didn't have a chance of leaving the house without their little tokens. "Stay safe ok?"

She nods and hugs them all and waves to the four as she walks out the door. The whole thing was a weird tradition the five had but it showed that they loved her, even though sometimes they drove her crazy.

 **Hope you liked it! I had fun writing a lot of the dialogue scenes and trying to imagine what having four brothers would be like. I got the idea from a piece of fan art I saw and thought this would be a good idea for a fanfic.**


End file.
